Beautifully Flawed
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: Askana/Dashing. ONE-SHOT. Cody was used to girls being smitten over him, but for the first time in his life, he's the one who's finding himself drooling over someone. That someone just happens to be his brother's rookie diva, Askana.


She was different. That's what first made Cody notice her. While at first glimpse, she seemed like the typical blonde diva, if you really looked at her, really talked to her, she was different. Her accent for one made her stand out among the others. Add her love for the business on top of that, and then her outstanding beauty, and then her sweet personality - she was Cody's perfect woman.

But, no, no, no. He didn't like her... psh, psh, no. He was just... smitten. She was pretty and fun and sweet and... ah, screw it. He really liked her. Aksana. She was perfect, and Cody had high standards. If you weren't perfect in every single way possibly, Cody wanted nothing to do with you. You had to be like him - dashing. That was the thing about Aksana though, she wasn't perfect. Many found her accent annoying, they thought she looked like the typical blonde hoebag, they thought she was too sweet, but Cody saw beauty in all those things. That's why when he first saw her backstage with his brother, he was drawn to her immediately.

Not even five seconds after Cody had approached where his brother and Aksana were standing backstage, she had noticed him staring. She began running her hands through her hair, fixing her outfit. Something had to be wrong if he kept looking at her like that...

"Aksana," Dustin said. He was out of his Goldust gear, so standing near him wasn't creepy. "This is Cody. Cody, my rookie, Aksana."

"So nice to meet you," she said, her accent thick as she spoke. She flashed him a bright smile and he returned it.

"Nice to meet you, too, beautiful," he said, reaching out to gently grab her hand. He raised it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it. Usually, he wasn't this much of a charmer. He didn't call girls beautiful, they called him beautiful. They kissed his hand, they worshipped him, but something about Aksana made him want to make her feel like a princess.

He grinned when he noticed a blush creeping to her cheeks. She giggled softly as he released her hand.

"I have to go get ready and get into my attire. You mind hanging with her for a bit?"

Did he mind! NO! He wanted to hug Dustin for asking him to do that. "No problem at all," he said, remaining calm and cool.

"Alright, I'll see you later, guys. Thanks, Cody."

Cody waited until Dustin had walked down the hall and turned the corner until he turned back to Aksana, flashing her a dashing smile. "So, you hungry?"

"I could eat," she said, nodding.

xxxx

Usually, when Cody wanted to take a girl out (well, usually, they were taking him out and trying to impress him, but there have been one or two occasions he tried to impress a girl - this was one of those occasions), he took her to a nice, fancy place, but since the NXT/Smackdown tapings were starting in about 40 minutes, the only option. There was also many fast food restuarants around, and it definitely couldn't hurt Askana's body because, duh, she was perfect, but Cody didn't eat fast food - it gave him pimples. So, catering it was.

Like the gentleman he was, Cody had let her slide her arm through his and lead her down to catering. He even pulled a chair out for her once they had grabbed the food they wanted. She'd gotten a salad - but with good dressing. Not even fat-free! She had an amazing body and didn't try that hard, she was even more perfect than Cody had thought.

"So, you excited for your debut tonight?" Cody asked. He picked up his sandwich and took a small bite of it. Honestly, he wasn't too hungry. He had just came to catering so he could talk to her in a more comfortable setting, away from the hustle of the backstage halls where everyone was rushing to get ready. The catering area was less crowded and it was easier for Cody to listen to Aksana and that accent of hers that, to be honest, kind of turned him on.

"Oh of course," she started. Her accent was really thick, and Cody had to lean in closer so he could hear her better - not that he minded. "I so excited. I get to wrestle with you brother." Even the way she messed up the simplest and easiest things to say, Cody found cute.

"I'm sure you'll do great. And you know, if there's ever a time where you want to train or something, and Dustin isn't available to you," he grinned before continuing. "I'd be more than happy to help you."

He thought he caught her blushing, but she looked down, so he couldn't be sure. "That would be nice. I appreciate you offer, Cody. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Askana!"

Cody and Askana both turned to look where the voice had come from. Cody saw a blonde girl approaching them. He didn't know who she was, but she was in a dress. She was probably one of the rookies.

"Hi, Kaitlyn," Askana greeted. "Is it time?"

"Yeah, we have to go over our introductions," the other blonde, Kaitlyn, said with a nod.

Askana slowly rose from her seat, and Cody did the same. "I'll be there in a minute."

Kaitlyn nodded again before giving both Askana and Cody a smile, and then turning around and walking off.

"I have to go," Askana said. She sounded a little upset, but Cody was surely imagining it.

"Oh, alright. Good luck tonight," he said.

"Thank you, Cody."

He watched as she pushed in her chair and turned to leave. He was about to lean over to grab her food and throw it away, when she turned back to look at him. "Cody."

"Yeah?" he asked, genuinely curious as to what she wanted.

"You offer to help me train... or something?"

"Yeah," he repeated.

"After the show, maybe we could go out. If you want."

A smirk slowly spread on Cody's lips. "Yeah, I do believe that falls under the category of 'or something.'"

Aksana smiled and, no joke, Cody felt his heart stop. She was stunning. "Great. I see you later."

"Later," he gave her a nod as she turned and began to walk off.

See? Cody didn't even have to ask her out. He doubted he would have had the courage to do it anyways. Luckily, he didn't have to. It was days like this he was thankful that he was so dashing.  



End file.
